


demon

by roarcupcake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roarcupcake/pseuds/roarcupcake





	demon

哈利波特靠在墙边无聊地看着牢房的天花板，那中间悬挂着一个灯泡，给房间染上昏黄的灯光。  
他已经被关到这里一周了，最近几天晚上这个时候都能听见其他牢房男人的惨叫。  
在中途的放风中，哈利从其他男人口中听说过这里有一个金发的军官负责拷问新进来的犯人，没人知道具体的手段，因为被他关照过的可怜虫都死了。犯人们给这个神秘的家伙起了个外号：“金发恶魔”。  
天花板上的漆已经快掉完了，哈利聚精会神地看着那块摇摇欲坠的墙皮在空中打转。自己现在就像这块漆，随时都会掉下去死亡。其他人都说金发恶魔的下一个目标是哈利，因为他掌握了太多会威胁到汤姆里德尔地位的秘密。  
铁门处响起了清脆的钥匙声。  
我今晚会死在这里吗，哈利打量起了开门的人。  
最先引入眼帘的是一双长筒皮靴，紧紧地包裹着那个人线条优美的小腿，然后是深黑色的做工精良的裤子。再往上，是没有一丝褶皱的白色衬衫，打得一丝不苟的领带。这个人走得更近了一些，让哈利可以看清他的脸。不出所料，他有着金色的头发，是相当淡的金色，连发根都是浅金。男人面无表情，灰色的眼睛里仿佛在压抑着什么。  
这就是其他人说的金发恶魔？  
和哈利想象中的完全不一样，他以为会是一个体格健壮五大三粗的男人。没想到是一个穿着讲究，甚至长得相当漂亮的家伙。  
哈利仰头看着他，男人身材瘦削，如果不是手被铁链锁着，自己绝对可以撂倒他。  
来吧，看看你有什么本事。  
“看够了吗？”，男人嘴角勾起一个嘲讽的弧度。  
他抓着哈利的头发，以一个居高临下的姿势逼他和自己对视。哈利吃痛地吸气，他没想到那双看似纤细的手臂这么有力。  
“如果是来审讯我的话，劝你早点放弃”，哈利不甘示弱地瞪回去，“我什么都不会说”。  
男人眼神逐渐阴沉下来，他用皮靴勾起哈利的下巴，这个角度可以让哈利看见男人被裤子包裹着的大腿，他打赌那里触感不错。

这不怪他，监狱里根本没机会打手枪，来了一个漂亮的金发难免会浮想联翩。不得不说里德尔真会挑人。  
看见对方走神，男人狠狠地对着脸踹了一脚。哈利感觉牙齿被踹掉了几颗，眼冒金星，耳朵也开始嗡嗡作响。  
“长官，您的大腿比我想得带劲多了。”，哈利向金发男子挑衅地笑了笑。这招是他的教父教的：被拷问时尽可能地激怒对方，让其丧失理智，这样掌握了审问的节奏后就很难被套话。当然，他也有私心。不奢求在死前解决生理需求，至少可以言语调戏一下里德尔的漂亮下属。  
男人的瞳孔中闪过一丝惊讶，他没想到这个看起来正直的青年会说这种话。不过很快他就把惊讶压下来，然后从衬衫的口袋里掏出一把小刀，抵在哈利赤裸的胸膛上。  
“是西里斯布莱克教你的吗？”，那把小刀相当锋利，在哈利的胸口慢慢打圈。  
男人精致的脸庞近在咫尺，哈利看着那淡粉色的嘴唇一张一合，很好奇是否触感和看上去一下柔软。  
发现对方又在发呆，男人想到一个邪恶的计划。前几天对其他人的虐待没有得到任何有效的情报，是时候换一种方式了。  
把小刀收进口袋，他的手抚上了哈利胸口。皮肤传来一阵尖锐的刺痛感，哈利吃痛地吸了口气。修长的手指暧昧地划过新鲜的伤口，沾上了血。金发男子靠得更近了些，两个人额头几乎要抵在一起。哈利张大了绿色的瞳孔，心跳得很快。男人慵懒地把手指放在唇边，伸出舌头舔了一下上面的血，露出了一个诱惑十足的笑容。  
哈利清楚地看见男人伸出艳红的舌头色情地舔舐着手指，品尝着自己的血——就像一条不安分的蛇。  
这淫荡的舌头给自己口交一定很爽，他感觉自己的阴茎兴奋地在裤子里跳动着。趁这条金发毒蛇正专心地折磨着自己的伤口，哈利光明正大地观察起了男人衬衫上的勋章，银色的边框表明这个家伙有着相当高的地位，勋章下面有一行金色的小字：Draco Malfoy。  
“德拉科？”，哈利不小心念了出来。  
全名为德拉科马尔福的男人看向他，金色的睫毛抖动着。该死的，哈利居然觉得这样有点可爱。  
绝好的机会，德拉科心想。稍微勾勾手指对方就上钩了。他看了看哈利，然后低头舔舐起对方被染得血红的胸口，湿润的舌头扫过健壮的胸肌后留下色情的痕迹，贪婪地吞咽下小刀割出的鲜血。  
他故意露出一个疑惑的表情：“有什么问题吗，波特？”，尾音还刻意带了点颤抖。  
哈利知道对方在诱惑自己，但他有信心自己不会说漏一个字。大名鼎鼎的金发恶魔居然主动投怀送抱，他当然是将计就计，享受这美妙的“拷问”。  
“没有，长官。我只是好奇为什么你突然这么主动”。  
德拉科俯身向前亲了亲哈利的额头，触感比哈利想得还要软，让他忍不住想干那张淫荡的嘴。哈利忍不住扯了扯铁链，身后发出一阵金属的敲击声。  
德拉科轻佻地笑了笑，“这么快就忍不住了吗”。  
他慢条斯理地解开哈利的裤子，拉下内裤。大小相当可观的性器弹了出来，甚至可以看见狰狞的血管在下面跳动着。一想到这玩意等会要放到自己的后穴中，德拉科感觉喉咙发痒。  
他双膝跪在哈利两侧，垂下头。睫毛遮住了那双浅色瞳孔，让哈利看不到自己的情绪。  
德拉科双手固定住这个兴奋地抖动着的肉棒，开始用舌尖轻轻挑逗着，淡金的柔软发丝随着动作的起伏不时触碰着发紫的龟头。这感觉快让哈利抓狂了，对方口交的技术相当不错，头发轻轻扫过敏感的部位仿佛猫抓，他想现在就挣脱枷锁把这个骚货操穿。  
“哈啊……”，哈利喘息着。德拉科马尔福就是凭着高超的口活技术坐到这个位置的吗？他恶意地想着。  
“长官，您的舌头到底服务过多少人才变得这么淫荡？”，哈利的阴茎顶了一下温热湿软的嘴，让自己的家伙进入得更深。他满意地看见对方被自己弄得缺氧，露出脆弱的表情。  
德拉科感觉自己快窒息了，这个人的性器似乎又大了一圈，嘴里全是雄性荷尔蒙的味道。但里德尔下了死命令，必须从这群人的嘴里翘出西里斯布莱克的下落。于是他继续慢慢吞吐着哈利的阴茎，眼睛里控制不住地渗出生理性的泪水。  
金发男人白皙的脸因为缺氧染上一层红晕，柔软的刘海垂下遮住了眼睛，臀部高高地翘着。自己的阴茎在被摩擦得艳红的嘴唇处一进一出，这个场面让哈利差点没忍住射了出来。  
哈利喘着气，大力顶弄着德拉科的嘴。德拉科想退开，但已经晚了。浓稠的精液射了他一脸。红艳的嘴角，甚至浅金的睫毛都沾上了白浊液体。 自己死定了，居然射了这个喜欢折磨人的家伙一脸，哈利绝望地想着。  
但出乎意料地，德拉科凑了上来，臀部有一下没一下地蹭着刚释放完的性器。那条灵活的舌头充满暗示性地舔了一圈嘴唇，把周围的精液卷入嘴里  
“咕嗯”。  
他把精液一点不剩地吞咽了下去，正对着的角度让哈利看到了整个吞咽的动作。  
刚刚生理性的泪水让德拉科眼角带上一点红色，有种脆弱的美感。他慵懒地凑到哈利耳边咬了咬对方的耳垂，“真浓”。  
哈利感觉自己的性器又有起立的趋势，这正中德拉科的下怀，他要把这个男人的阴茎插进自己的后穴里，然后在对方再次要高潮时让对方说出布莱克的下落，不能射出来就是最好的拷问。然后他就可以去里德尔那里邀功，完美的计划不是吗？  
德拉科伏在哈利耳边轻喘着，故意叫得格外的甜腻。他偷偷观察了一下对方，那双绿眼睛逐渐染上了欲望。德拉科知道哈利要抵挡不住了。他解开衬衫扣子，把裤子褪到膝盖那里。  
哈利贪婪地用眼神舔舐着德拉科白皙的肌肤，从对方精致的锁骨到胸前挺立起来的深红色乳头，再一路往下是意外很有肉感的细腻的臀部和渗着水的性器。德拉科干脆蹬掉了靴子和碍事的挂在膝盖的长裤，露出那两条白皙的长腿。昏黄的灯光打在他身上，刚射过的哈利恍惚间以为自己看见了什么金发的堕落的天使。  
德拉科毫不犹豫地向自己后穴刺入了两根手指，随意抽插了几下之后，他抬高臀部，扶着哈利重新挺立起来的阴茎慢慢坐下。  
太紧了，这是哈利的第一反应。德拉科的后穴夹得他的兄弟爽得发痛。  
“哈啊”，德拉科发出一阵满足的呻吟，开始上下做着活塞运动，用哈利的阴茎操着自己。哈利看着那对诱人的乳头在自己面前上下起伏，没忍住含住肆意舔弄起来。  
德拉科被这一举动弄得情不自禁叫了出来，敏感的乳尖被男人色情地逗弄着，这样会让他失去主动权。德拉科呜咽着挣脱了那条恶作剧的舌头，哈利的眼睛中闪过一丝不悦。  
对方的肠肉紧紧包裹着自己，仿佛有无数的小嘴吸着阴茎，哈利吸了一口气。  
他高估了自己的自控力，再这样下去真的会把西里斯的下落说出口。  
金发恶魔浅色的瞳孔现在有一层淡淡的阴影笼罩着，让哈利不知道他在想什么。德拉科小心地让阴茎尽可能深地进入穴口，但是在碰到自己身体里那突起的一点之前停下了，他再次挺腰，让哈利的性器在自己体内进进出出。  
这样很冒险，但为了里德尔那具有诱惑力的奖赏：释放自己的父亲，德拉科愿意尝试。  
哈利低沉地喘着气，德拉科甚至可以感受到体内的那个大家伙开始兴奋地抖动。  
是时候了。  
“好棒，哈利……”，他露出一个快要高潮的表情，眼神逐渐失去焦点。  
听见对方叫自己的教名，哈利一瞬间有点失神。  
德拉科双手搭在哈利肩膀上，整个人都贴在他的身上，哈利可以感受到对方肌肤奶油般细腻的触感。  
这是只披着天使外壳的恶魔，他的呼吸急促起来。  
“告诉我西里斯布莱克现在藏在哪里”，德拉科伸出一只手掐住哈利阴茎的根部，另一只手压住哈利，力气惊人的大。他用最轻柔的语气拷问着对方——毒蛇终于露出了它的獠牙  
“在……在我们的秘密基地之一……”，哈利喘着气示弱。  
这一招成功让对方放松了警惕，那双灰蓝色眼睛中闪烁着兴奋而好奇的光芒，就连压着自己的一只手也减轻了力气。  
趁着对方放松警惕，他挣脱了德拉科另一只手的控制，用力顶弄了一下穴道，擦过一个柔软的凸起。  
“啊嗯！”，对方发出一声异常甜腻的娇喘。  
德拉科感觉一股电流蹿过自己的脑袋，呻吟不受自己控制地升了个调。

完蛋了。  
哈利知道自己刚刚揪住了恶魔的弱点，他用力顶弄着让对方失神的一点。德拉科感觉眼前发白，后穴传来的快感仿佛要把整个人吞噬，该死的敏感体质让他使不上力，整个人都软在了哈利怀里。  
德拉科只能绝望地一边挨操一边看着哈利用嘴把衬衫口袋里的钥匙甩到身后，灵活地解开锁链。  
“居然自信到把钥匙放在这种地方”，哈利坏笑着，毫不留情地继续抽插。  
这种感觉太奇怪了，德拉科感觉嗓子仿佛不是自己的，不断发出令人面红耳赤的叫声。  
“啊嗯……不…好奇怪…”  
“还是说你故意想让我解开？”。  
哈利把性器拔出，再重重地整根没入，“因为你想玩点情趣的？”  
德拉科被压在墙上，哈利把他的一只腿抬高好让阴茎插得更深。德拉科无力地推着对方，随后双手被拉到头顶上禁锢着。

“你拷问其他男人的时候，也是像个妓女一样让他们随便干你这里吗？”  
哈利恶意地大力抽插，每次都顶上那个让对方忍不住叫出来的凸起。  
“唔。。。不。。。”  
德拉科无意识地张着嘴，唾液顺着嘴角留下，一副被干失神的模样。  
哈利看着德拉科和自己的结合处，对方紧致的小穴流出淫液，周围被不断的抽插弄出一圈白沫，臀肉也因为拍打起了红印。手感应该相当不错，他狠狠揉了一把。德拉科又羞又气，他发誓一有机会就要把这个家伙给千刀万剐。可惜他已经没有翻盘的机会了。

德拉科感觉自己已经被那根巨大的阴茎操得神志不清了，他的双手被一个冰凉而坚硬的东西牢牢固定住。  
自己被墙角的铁链锁住了。

“你完了，甜心。”  
德拉科惊慌地睁大了眼，看着哈利露出一个危险的笑容。  
到底谁才是那个恶魔呢。


End file.
